Accidentaly in love English
by Tah-chan' yellow lily
Summary: Ginny Weasley sees her life changing a lot when she finds out she is in love for someone she'd never expect.. Luna Lovegood. Her relationship with her, Harry and her other friends will change because of this sudden new feelings..terrible summary, as usal


**A/N Well, this is the English version of the fanfiction "accidentaly in love" I posted in Portuguese... hope you like it! R&R, please**

"No, Luna, it doesn't look like a rabbit ..." I repeat for the third time, already a little impatient. Luna kept her large gray eyes fixed on the smoke from the cigarette.

"Of course it does, Ginny .. " She said, amused, after a few seconds "you're not looking at it in the right way!" Luna concluded with a smile. I watched the smoke for a moment and then I turned to my friend, with a sigh.

"Okay, Lu, you win. It looks like a rabbit" I said, tired of the discussion. Trying to convince her of anything is a total waste of time.

"You see? I said you just weren't looking right at it in the right way" She said, smiling. Then, she took one last puff and threw the rest of the cigarret at the window of the Astronomy Tower - Let's? - She called, already walking toward the stairs.

I nodded and followed her. As she walked, her long blond hair swung from side to side. I followed them with eyes .. It was lovely. Luna was entirely lovely. Again I felt butterflies in my stomach, which have become constant lately, and the wish to hug my dear eccentric friend as well. And, maybe, go a little farther than that.

"Ginny?" The blonde called, scaring me a bit "What are you thinking about?"

"About groping you.. " Hey, I said that? Judging by the look on Luna's face, I think so.

"I'm sorry?" She asked, laughing "Did you just say 'about groping you'?" Apparently she took it as a joke. Good!

"Yeah, groping you sounds nice" I tangle her with my arms and pull her close. She looked at me, serious. Maybe I exaggerated now "It was a joke... Really!" I felt my cheeks heating up. I let the blonde go.

"Gin, why's your face the same color of your hair?" Luna asked. For a second I swore that an air of disappointment passed over hes face, but then she smiled "You okay?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine!" I said, uncertain. In the last weeks I am no longer sure of anything.

"Good .. I thought someone might have loosened Brain Inflaters to catch students skipping classes..." She commented thoughtfull "Well, you better go back to your class, right? Before McGonagall notices you're in the bathroom in the last thirty minutes..."

"Yeah, I'd better go now..." Mental note: I need to stop running away from the classes to find Luna, in the days when she has free time and I don't, or I'll end up losing the year..."

"Thanks for the company, Gin ... It was .. interesting ..." Luna said with a strange smile "See you" She said and jogged down the hallway, probably going to the library, where they hid for hours behind an ancient book of Muggle's fairy tales

"Luna, Luna ..." I repeated to myself "What are you doing with me?" I asked, as if she could answer and help me understand the why of the strange thoughts and desires that I've been having. I tried to get into the classroom unnoticed. In vain.

"Oh, I see that Miss Weasley found the way back!" - McGonagall commented ironically "I suppose it was very difficult, since it took almost half an hour to come back from the bathroom!"

"Sorry, Professor, is just that... I had a problem ..." I thought about all the excuses I had already used, looking for a new one "girl's problem, if you know what I mean..." I risked.

"I believe I do not understand, Weasley. Minus 10 points for Gryffindor. Maybe like this, the lady will learn to stay in class, instead of looking at boys practicing Quiditch" Her voice clearly showed disappointment. It was the third week she took points away from Gryffindor because of me.

Well, I wanted to be taken away from classe because of boys... But no, guys are not who are taking away my sleep and my concentration. It is a single person, who happens to be my best friend. My best _girl _friend. A sweet Ravenclaw, with blond hair, gray eyes, a sweet smile, who always put her wand behind her ear and NO! Again I was thinking of Luna with more interest than it's appropriate. Crap. Class, Weasley, class!

It's strange to be around without Luna ... It feels like there's a hole consuming me, I have to stop this! It's getting unhealthy and obsessive and freaky! I should be thinking about Harry, he is a boy, and my boyfriend and he has beautiful green eyes... that are not as beautiful as Luna's, an annoying little voice in my head whispered. It was true, was purest true. For Merlin, what is happening to me? I was suddenly interrupted by an idiot Slytherin, who hit me with his bag when he was leaving the room ... The class is over? Yeah, I really need to get a treatament.  
><em><br>In the Gryffindor common room _

"Gin, are you sure it's okay?" Harry insisted "not that you get less pretty, but under your eyes have dark circles.. well.. huge dark circles!" He seemed worried.

"Oh, Harry, it's no big deal .. I 've only been sleeping bad.." I said, trying not to give it a big importance. The truth is that almost every night lately, I've been dreaming about Luna, and I guarantee that it's not the kind of dream that we have with friends. Especially if we're dating someone else.

"Are you sure? Maybe Madame Pomfrey has a potion that helps you.. - So helpful, so caring ... why isn't it with him I'm dreaming about?

"I'm sure, Harry, don't worry, I'll be fine" the comment was supposed to sound firm, but in real, I'm not so sure.

"Okay, but if you keep this up I'll make you go to the infirmary!" He said, staring at me with those green eyes that looked like frogs ... Why doesn't that glare cause me chills anymore?

"You? Will you make me? Harry, did you forget who's in charge here?" I laughed, stroking the head of the boy who lived. He hugged me carefully.

"Sorry, Gin ...It's just because I'm really worried, you know? Ron said you never had troubles to sleep ..."

"She never did, always slept fast" My brother said, on the other side of the room "and she always snored like a troll! Ahahaha!" I threw a pillow on him "Hey, it was not funny!" He groaned.

"It was, for me, idiot" I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"Ginny?" Mandy, a classmate called. I turned to her with a searching face.

"The Lovegood girl is looking for you ..." My heart was pounding "I think she was on the Astronomy Tower.. and asked me to tell you to find her in fifteen minutes ... " I couldn't help a smile.

"Thanks" I said. She nodded and kept walking "Harry, I have to go!" I said in a hurry and before he had the chance to answer, I ran. I wanted to see Luna. My Luna.


End file.
